It Was All but a Dream
by tdub
Summary: Sarah wakes up one day to find Chuck gone and has to win him back somehow. Even if he doesn't know her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This is my first fanfic so let me know how i did by leaving a review.  
In this story Sarah has to find a way to get Chuck back after losing him. Post Season 5.  
I don't own Chuck, but my season 5 DVD should be here Thursday.**

* * *

"Sarah" A voice calls out to her "Sarah you need to wake up" _Oh god why? I was having such a great dream._

"Sarah I'm being serious we have a meeting in an hour and you need to wake up."

_That voice again it sounds so familiar, but it's not Chuck's._ Sarah thinks to herself as she begins to open her eyes and look around the room she notices that she isn't in her home in Burbank with Chuck. She rolls over and plants her face in the pillow trying to wake up for real this time and hopefully be in bed with Chuck.

"Damn Sarah, usually you're the first one up and it never takes you this long to get out of bed" the mystery man says again.

"Yes it does now let me wake up from this terrible dream and be with my husband."

"That must've been some dream you had Sarah cause you have always told me you've never wanted to be married." _That voice! It's Bryce's voice. What the hell is going on?_

"Bryce? What the hell?"

"Sarah you want to tell me what's going on? You are acting really strange." Bryce says with a confused look on his face.

"I should be in Burbank in bed with Chuck, my husband. Not here, wherever here is, with you… who is supposed to be dead."

"Wait Chuck? Chuck Bartowski from Stanford? You were married to that loser in your dream? Ha what a hoot. And why was I dead in your dream?"

"Oh god this isn't a dream anymore is it?" Bryce just shakes his head "What year is it Bryce?"

"2006 we are in our apartment in D.C. and we work as the main writers for the newspaper."

"I've gotta get to Burbank, I've got to see Chuck."

"Why are you all obsessed with Chuck? It was just a dream Sarah, he's a total loser who can't do anything right and was stupid enough to lose his girlfriend and got expelled from Stanford for cheating."

"I don't care I need to see him. There was something in that dream that made me realize that I don't want to be with you anymore and I want to be with Chuck."

"Even though you've never met the guy? I mean I've told you stories and shown you pictures but that's all."

"I know and there's just this strange feeling that I need to talk to him and meet him and hopefully date him. And I probably won't see you any time soon so consider this our breakup."

"Fine. Just know that if Chuck isn't what you expected then don't expect to come running back to me, you'll have to find a new job and a new place to live. I'm off to work, I guess I'll expect to see everything gone when I come back."

"Fine, have a good life Bryce and I hope you find someone that's perfect for you." Sarah says as Bryce walks out of the door.

"God this is horrible! The man I love is on the other side of the country and I've never met the man. For all I know he could be married and have kids." Sarah says to nobody and a lone tear falls from her eye. She swipes it away with the back of her hand and goes to pack her clothes in a suitcase.

**Two hours later:**

"Here we are ma'am Ronald Reagan National Airport."

"Thanks for the ride" Sarah says after paying the cab fare and stepping out of the taxi. As she gets thru checkout and security she sits at the waiting area for her flight to begin boarding. She begins to think where she should meet up with Chuck at. _I should go to the Buymore since that is where we first met!_ Sarah begins to smile thinking back to the amazing dream that she had. _That must've been some dream. Five years is a long time._ _The last thing I remember before Bryce woke me up was Chuck being captured by some guy named Quinn._

"Flight 206 to Burbank first class is now boarding." The lady on the P.A. announces and Sarah gets up to get in line to get on the plane and head to meet Chuck.

Sarah gets to her seat and is hoping that she doesn't get stuck to somebody who is going to talk to her the entire time or hit on her. To Sarah's luck the person sitting next to her never gets on, while it delayed the flight a few minutes Sarah feels glad that she doesn't have to sit next to a creep. While on the plane ride to Burbank she begins to drift off and eventually falls asleep.

_She walks into their courtyard and sees Chuck heading towards their apartment_

"_Chuck?" She calls out_

"_Sarah?" He says in relief as he walks toward her_

"_I just wanted to tell you that I believe you, I believe everything that you've told me about us." She pauses trying to gather the right words "But the truth is that I don't feel it, everything you've told me about our story I just… I just don't feel it."_

"_Right, right of course I" Chuck begins to studder over his words " I uh don't know what I was expecting. So uh what are you doing here then?"_

"_I wanted to say sorry for everything that happened here today but most of all I wanted to say goodbye."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Quinn took away my life and well I have to go find him." She says looking up at Chuck and gives him a smile as she walks away from Chuck._

Sarah wakes up suddenly and feels as if she is about to start crying _what the hell was that? _She thinks to herself _why would I forget about Chuck and what did I do to him that made him look so beat up? _

"Please fasten your seatbelts and your return you seat to its upright position. We will be landing at Bob Hope Airport shortly."

"Thank god just a couple more hours till I see Chuck."

**One and a half hours later:**

Sarah pulls into the Buymore parking lot after getting a rental car from the airport. She didn't even bother getting a hotel room.

"Okay here goes." Sarah says to herself as she gets out of the car and heads toward the Buymore. As soon as she enters the electronics store she notices something is off. There's no Jeff and Lester, no Big Mike. She spots a much younger looking Morgan by the Nerd Herd desk, just like the first time she walked in here, but Chuck isn't behind the counter talking on the phone it's… Shaw? _What the hell is going on? I think I'm going crazy._

"Morgan!" Sarah calls out to get his attention and both his and Shaw's head snap up and she sees Shaw look over at Morgan and asks him a question. All Morgan does is shake his head while continuing to stare at Sarah.

"Morgan… Shaw… Have either of you seen Chuck Bartowski?"

"Uhhhhhh" Morgan is at a loss of words and can't seem to reboot his brain to respond.

"Chuck no longer works for us anymore. But I'm sure I can help you in more ways than Chuck can." Shaw says shooting her a wink.

"Eww. Now Morgan where is Chuck."

"He is at his apartment in Echo Park why, how do you know Chuck?"

"Old friend Morgan. I've gotta go see you later Morgan… 2 by 4." Sarah says walking out of the store.

* * *

"Chuck slow down. Tell me what happened" Ellie says when she gets to the hospital.

"I kissed Sarah and it was amazing it was like I had my wife back. After that we got up to leave and she clutched her head in pain and started moaning and then she fell back and hit her head pretty hard on the ground. She wasn't waking up so I called 911 and when the doctor was done examining her, he said she was in a coma and doesn't know when she'll wake up."

"Chuck everything is going to be okay, she'll wake up. She's Sarah, she survived the Norseman I'm sure a blow to her head won't end her. Just have faith Chuck."

"Your right sis. I love you."

"Love you too little brother"

* * *

**A/N:**** Let me know how it is by leaving a review. I'm pretty sure this story has been done before but not entirely sure. And that last scene from Chuck vs Sarah was a lot better than the deleted scene that I just watched. Wow I don't want to say anything else but prepare yourself if you are going to watch it.****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! Not expecting that type of reaction, hopefully I can keep all of the readers interested in this story. So here is the next chapter, so leave a review when you are done.**

* * *

Sarah walks into the courtyard where she lives with Chuck,_ well in my dream I lived here with Chuck. _Sarah tries to prepare herself as she gets ready to knock on the door where Chuck lives.

"You can do this Sarah" she says to herself as she goes to knock on the door. She knocks on the door a couple times and waits anxiously for someone to open the door.

"Just a second" A familiar voice calls out and Sarah starts to smile as she hears his voice.

"Hi uh can I help you?" Chuck says as he opens the door and Sarah sees his curly hair and remembers how much she liked them when she first met him.

"Hi Chuck" Sarah says smiling

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Chuck questions

"I'm Sarah. My ex-boyfriend talked about you a lot." Sarah says hoping he doesn't ask who her ex-boyfriend is.

"Oh. So who's your ex?"

"Bryce Larkin" Sarah says and can see Chuck wince hearing the name.

"Wow, okay so you decided to see how pathetic I really am didn't you?"

"What? No that's not the reason Chu-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear your excuses. I'm sure you're just like Bryce. Stuck up and thinks they are better than everybody since you are so beautiful. Just run back to Bryce and you two can have a happy stuck up life, who betrays people." Chuck finishes and slams the door in her face.

Sarah staggers back and sits down on the edge of the fountain trying to decide what to do next and realizes that Chuck doesn't know her and she should try again until she is able to talk to him. She sits there with her hands covering her face until she hears footsteps walking towards her.

"Hello and who might you be?" _Ellie _

"I'm Sarah Walker and I was trying to talk to your brother but he got mad at me and slammed the door in my face."

"Well Sarah, what did you say to him?"

"I told him that my ex talked about him a lot and after we broke up I decided to come out here and meet him for myself."

"Who is your ex Sarah? It has to be somebody that he knows. Hmm definitely not Morgan Grimes. I can't think of anybody that you could've dated since everybody he knows lives here."

"Not Bryce Larkin" Sarah says quietly

"Oh… Yeah that would be a good reason for him to get mad. Why did you come out here? To see how pathetic he is?"

"Jeez, that's the first conclusion you Bartowski's come to isn't it? What if I told I was in love with him? What if I told you that I'm terrified to death because the love of my life doesn't know who I am and probably won't believe the story I have for him."

"So you have never met Chuck before in your life and yet you claim you love him. What is wrong with you?"

"I uh I don't know. I know it's creepy and weird but you have to believe me. I had this dream a couple nights ago and it was the most realistic dream I've ever had. It was five years of mine and Chuck's life. It was rough for the first few years but the last two we moved in together. He proposed to me and then we got married and I was so happy. Then when I woke up it was like I was missing a part of me and I needed to find Chuck. I can't survive without that man and I need him. So please let me talk to him. Please." Sarah says with tears threatening to spill over. "Even if it's for five minutes I just need talk to him"

"Fine but let me go in first and talk to him." Ellie says as she walks to the door but pauses before she goes inside "Who else was in your dream Sarah?"

"You, Devon, Morgan, your parents, John Casey, Jeff and Lester. Oh and Clara."

"My parents were in your dream? And who is Clara?"

"Clara is your and Devon's daughter. Chuck proposed to me right after you gave birth to her." Sarah says smiling while thinking about the proposal. No words were needed and that was perfectly fine with Sarah.

"Oh." Ellie says with a hint of anger in voice "It might be a few minutes before I can convince Chuck to talk to you but you can come in and sit on the couch if you want."

"That'd be great Ellie, thank you" Sarah says smiling.

By the time Sarah sits on the couch Ellie is already in the bedroom and Sarah decides that she is thirsty. Getting up from the couch she walks straight over to the kitchen to get a drink of water. From memory she goes straight to the cupboards where the cups are at and gets herself a cup. Not realizing that both Chuck and Ellie are standing in the hallway watching what Sarah is doing.

"Sarah how did you know where the cups were at?" Chuck asks

"Oh! I just had to look thru a few cabinets before I could find the cups." Sarah says hoping they buy the lie. But to no avail.

"We were standing here the entire time and you went straight to the cupboard with the cups. Do you think it's a good idea to lie to me if you want to talk?"

"No, no, you're right. In my dream we lived together for just about two years. Not including all the times I came over for dates. And everything in your apartment is the same as it was in my dream."

"Okay you really starting to freak me out. You had a dream about a life we had together and everybody else in my family was in it? Do you know how… stalkerish that sounds? I have never met you before and you show up at my doorstep claiming you love me and that you were my wife? Are you sure you're not sick? I'm sorry I'm not able to talk to you more but I've got a date I need to be at." Chuck says walking out of the apartment.

Sarah about to start crying sinks down against the cabinets below the sink and hugs her legs to her chest and starts sobbing. Ellie standing there feels bad for the broken woman sitting in front of her and sits next to her putting her arm around her trying to calm her down.

"What do I do? He's got a date with another woman. Is it Lou? Hannah?" Sarah questions after her sobs have calmed down.

"How do you know about Lou and Hannah? Chuck went out with both of them a couple years ago."

"Lou was one Chuck's girlfriends after we broke up the first time and Hannah was another when we it a rough patch in our relationship a couple years later."

"You aren't a stalker are you?"

"What? No of course not! I just had a strange dream and it happened to have everybody in Chuck's life in it."

"Okay I believe you. I don't know how long it will take Chuck to come around. And you can stay here tonight since Chuck won't be home tonight." After seeing Sarah's mood start to turn bad again Ellie continues "He doesn't have a date with a woman Sarah, its game night at Morgan's and I just tease him and call it a date."

"Oh okay, that's good I guess not that I care or anything" Sarah says trying to hide her jealousy.

"Don't worry about. You can sleep in Chuck's bed tonight."

"Thank you Ellie and thank you for believing me. In my dream you were like the older sibling I never had growing up and you became a real sister to me over those five years." Sarah says giving Ellie a hug and heading off to Chuck's room.

Sarah walks into Chuck's room and looks at how much the room is the same when she first was here. She walks over to the dresser and pulls out his Nerd Herd t shirt and after stripping down to just her underwear slips on the t shirt. She slides into the bed and quickly falls asleep.

* * *

"Chuck" Ellie says trying to get his attention

"Hm?"

"I don't think Sarah's in a coma, or at least any regular type of coma."

"What do you mean?"

"I thinks it's the intersect, Chuck I don't think Quinn got rid of the Intersect, I think he just blocked it. And when you and Sarah kissed I guess it came back and rebooted itself."

"So, Sarah's intersect is rebooting itself? Kind of like what happened with me when I was fighting Shaw in the Buymore a couple years ago?"

"Yeah exactly"

"Then why hasn't she woken up yet? I was out for a few minutes; she's been out for a couple days now."

"I don't know Chuck maybe its helping her get her memories back? The brain is very tricky to figure out and we don't know all its functions yet. You gonna be okay? I've gotta go and check on Clara."

"Yeah I'll be fine Ellie thanks." Chuck says. After Ellie leaves the room he turns to Sarah "Sarah I need you to wake up baby. I love you and I need to see your beautiful blue eyes again. I don't care if you don't remember our times together I just need you to wake up. We can start over; as long as I'm with you I'll be happy. I've got some stuff I need to do at Castle then I'll be back I love you Sarah.

* * *

**A/N:**** So how was that? I hope it's not too angsty. All the angst should be over in a chapter or two. Again go ahead and drop a review and tell me how I did with this chapter. In the next chapter Chuck catches Sarah in his bed... with his shirt on.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**


End file.
